


Never Sleep Again

by Akimfu



Series: Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Hallucinations, Horror, Insomnia, Psychological Horror, Short One Shot, Visions, inspired by my own experiences with insomnia and mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: It was tiring. It was tiring being alone with only your illness making you company. It was tiring not to sleep.





	Never Sleep Again

It was tiring. It was tiring being alone with only your illness making you company. His family tried their best, sending him to the best doctors they could; but no one understood what was like to have his problem. Dr Goodsir prescribed the meds and gave some tips about how to fall asleep faster, but they can't comprehend how terrifying his night visions were.

David Young started to try his best not to fall asleep. He looked at that lonely dark corner of the room and hoped the Creature didn't appear. Instead of going to sleep, he spent the nights on his computer doing whatever. The Creature never came.

He slept during classes. The Creature doesn't like the day and didn't seem to target other people, only him. It was the last semester, but David didn't care about school. Why care about school, when you know you'll die soon. But when he was awake, he simply couldn't function. He was sleepy and irritable. He yelled at his sister all the time and made his parents worried.

And in the corner of his eye, David knew the creature was always watching him, waiting to strike.

His parents had long futile conversations about college and the future and David always agreed with them, but he was never focused their words. In a way, David hoped he entered some random college. High school would end and he had to find a place where he could sleep in peace. But not during the night or in his bedroom.

He hoped the creature didn't start to get cleaver and attacking him during the daylight or outside his house. It was tiring. It was tiring to live like this. Sometimes, David Young hoped to one day to finally go to sleep and never wake up.


End file.
